


Tiny angels

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They may have been small, but together they knew they could face the world.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny angels

Sam sighed for the third time in a hour. Dean and Dad had an argument and Dean stormed off into the woods. He had been gone for three hours so John had kicked Sam out to go look for his older brother. He had wondered around the woods calling for Dean for a good hour and a half now but still no Dean. He knew how to follow tracks but Dean also knew how to hid tracks. Meaning he managed to follow Dean out a mile or so in, and then nothing, just nothing. 'Fucking Dean, Fucking Dad, Why the Hell was he doing this? Dean is a grown man for Christ sake, he could take care of himself' Sam grumbled as he tripped over a hidden stump. His ankle gave out and he went down, hard. 

"Crap" Sam slowly pulled himself up so he could get his hands under him, he didn't manage to get then out in time to catch himself. He propped himself up on his elbows and a weird sensation spread through his body. It felt as if the world was tilting, making Sam close his eyes to ward off nausea. He shuttered before he tried to stand again.

"Need some help Sexy?" A voice sounded above his head in a slightly cocky manner. He looked up to see a short man with golden wings. That's not what made him freak, everything was bigger. He had shrunk down to the size of a sparrow and he was laying in his stomach staring up at the odd creature that looked like a fucked over angel. "Hey, I enjoy the attention but now the staring is getting creepy" 

"What's going on? How did I get down here? How...? How...?" Sam jumped to his feet but stumbled again and landed right into the creatures arms. 

"Geez kiddo, just throw yourself at me" The creature grinned and steadied him. Sam took a couple of seconds to get his bearings. "And to answer you question, you shrunk, though you're still a big one" He waggled his eyebrows at him. "You must of triggered something....Oh" 

"Oh? That's...? Ugh" Sam pulled himself to his feet and tried to control his blush. He felt the heat rush to his face and knew that it was bright red cause if he actually felt it, it would be his entire face would turn the brightest of red. 

"Nothing...just nothing" The golden angel shrugged his shoulders and started walking away. He jumped into the air and started to fly, but stopped and hovered over his head. "Coming?" 

"How do you suggest I do that?" He snarled out at the floating annoyance, who floated down and landed an inch in front of him. He had a cocky grin on his face and Sam felt his face heat up again. He didn't know why. 

"Why don't you use these?" the man stepped around him and ran a finger down a pair of wings stretched out from his back. They were several shades of rust and twitched towards the touch. He shuttered and wobbled as his wings tried to press closer to the smaller creature and a wonderful sensation washed over his body. It seemed to surprise the guy too. 

"Hugn" Sam tried to speak but nothing came out. Images flashed across his mind as Gabriel buried his hand into his wing. He closed his eyes but it only made it worse, now he had full view on whet Gabriel wanted to do to him and he knew that he didn't stand a chance of fighting it. He didn't even know how the guys name, it just came to him. 

"Sam" Gabriel said in the first serous tone that he had heard from him, "Follow me now" Gabriel commanded with a flash in his eyes. He turned and flew off with a flick of his wings. Sam didn't even know how he was doing it but he followed obediently, his wings working to keep up with the more experienced flier. Gabe led him to a small branch that had a nest on it. It was a well built nest but it had tiny shirts and wrappers scattered over it, alone with a pile of cloth that looked like a bed. "Now, Mine" Gabe tackled him to the cloth pile before he could catch his breath. Hands buried themselves in his wings again and he lost his mind to the lust.  
======   
Dean sat in the nest after a very odd day. He fought with his father about the fact that his father thought he was gay. He was right to a point but Dean was never going to actually confess that he checks men out. He knew better to test his luck on that topic with his father but it had somehow come up. They fought, and he stormed out. He was walking through the woods when he tripped over something and fell down a small hill. When he woke, he found that he had shrunk and a winged man was bandaging up a wing. Apparently when Dean fell, he triggered something and shrunk as well as grow wings. One of which got a little twisted on the way down. Which is why Blue-eyes was binding it, and it hurt like Hell but also something else. He tried to ignore it but then the man spoke.

"Dean, I need you to come with me" Cas rose, he didn't understand how he got that name in his head or how he wasn't bothered by how the guy knew his. He stood and followed, though they stayed on foot till they got to a certain tree. Then Cas put his arms around Dean and flew him up to a nest. The rest was a blur of flying clothes and sex, and know he never wanted to leave. 

Mainly because he like the strange creature that now slept next to him, but a part was that he didn't want to deal with the fact that he was up so high and would eventually have to get down. He stretched out his hurt wing a little, they were pure white. Cas' were black but seemed to have accents of indigo and a deep blue. He leaned further back in the pile and smiled, if his dad could see him now. He could almost he him yelling. 'Shit, that IS him yelling' Dean leaned over the edge of the nest with a deep breath. His fathers head was just coming into view.

"Dean" a hand yanked him back down and covered him with wings. His own wings tucked away on their own accord to make room for Cas to wrap around like the man was trying to do. He could no longer see his father but he could hear him.

"DEAN, answer me" There was a short pause where Dean struggled slightly with what he should do, because John was right under them, "SAM, where are you boys? DEAN" 

"Sammy?" Dean tried to jump up, but Cas kept him pinned. There was a flutter of sound and two more creatures landed in the nest. Dean craned him head around and saw his brother standing there next to a short man, sporting a pair of wings himself. His little brother looked a mix a relieved and worried as their fathers voice moved on and then vanished. Finally Cas let him up.

"Jeez Cassie, found yourself a Ken doll there, haven't you?" The shorter one smirked and Dean instantly hated him. Sam ignored both the creatures and walked over to give his brother a hug. 

"I see it happened to you too" Sam muttered pulling back "But what are we gonna do about Dad" Sam gave a small gesture to the mans retreating path, the look on his face was ultimate kicked puppy with a hints of lost and abandoned pup.

"Wait, that douche was your father?" Gabe asked, quiet loudly as Cas asked, "You two are brothers?" It made Dean glance at Sam, who shrugged and left to go stand by the short one. 

"Ok, yes, we are brothers. And yes, that man is our father" Dean held up his heads and walked back over to Cas, for some reason he didn't like standing so far away from him. 

"I'm sorry Dean but there have been some complications" Cas spoke cautiously but kept a steady gaze, "Gabriel, my brother" He gestured to the short one "Doesn't think there is a way for you two to get back home right now, and I agree" He reached out and grasped is upper arm as the realization sank in. 

"Oh well" Sam pipped up, he walked over to the edge of the nest and sat down, leaning his back against Gabriel who followed and sat down next to him. Dean tried to find a reason to be angry but came up short. He turned back to Cas, who was waiting for him to do something. They smiled and shrugged,

"Sams right" Dean said calmly and sat down but not as near to the edge as Sam and Gabriel did. Cas sat behind him and started to tend to his wounded wing. Dean relaxed under the tender care and realized, 'I could get use to this'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure with this one, I rushed through and might have to come back and change it.


End file.
